comprehensive_reviewfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Education
''Synthesis'' *Between Professional and Scholarly: Historiographical Trends in the History of Education *Inherent Tensions: Discipline, Piety, Intellect, and Professionalism in the Rise of the American College and University ''Themes'' *K-12 *Higher Education *Philosophy, Science, and the Nature of Knowledge *Bureaucracy Chronology/Key Events ''Readings'' Historiography Donato, Ruben; Lazerson, Marvin. “New Directions in American Educational History: Problems and Prospects,” Educational Researcher 29 (November 2000), 4-15. “Interchange: History in the Professional Schools,” Journal of American History 92 (September 2005), 553-576. Rury, John. “The Curious Status of the History of Education: A Parallel Perspective,” History of Education Quarterly, Winter 2006 Veysey, Laurence. “The History of Education,” Reviews in American History 10 (1982), 281-291. American Higher Education [[Biondi, Martha. The Black Revolution on Campus. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2014.|Biondi, Martha. The Black Revolution on Campus. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2014.]] [[Cohen, Robert and Synder, David J., ed. Rebellion in Black and White: Southern Student Activism in the 1960s. Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2013. |Cohen, Robert and Synder, David J., ed. Rebellion in Black and White: Southern Student Activism in the 1960s. Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2013. ]] Boren, Mark Edelman.'' Student Resistance: A History of the Unruly Subject''. Routledge, 2001. [[Frederick, Rudolph. American College and University: A History. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1990.|Frederick, Rudolph. American College and University: A History. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1990.]] [[Heineman, Kenneth J. Campus Wars: The Peace Movement at American State Universities in the Vietnam Era. New York: NYU Press, 1994. |Heineman, Kenneth J. Campus Wars: The Peace Movement at American State Universities in the Vietnam Era. New York: NYU Press, 1994. ]] [[Horowitz, Helen. Campus Life: Undergraduate Cultures from the End of the Eighteenth Century to the Present. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1988. |Horowitz, Helen. Campus Life: Undergraduate Cultures from the End of the Eighteenth Century to the Present. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1988. ]] [[Jewett, Andrew. Science, Democracy, and the American University: From the Civil War to the Cold War. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2014. |Jewett, Andrew. Science, Democracy, and the American University: From the Civil War to the Cold War. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2014. ]] [[Kelley, Mark. Learning to Stand and Speak: Women, Education, and Public Life in America’s Republic. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006. |Kelley, Mary. Learning to Stand and Speak: Women, Education, and Public Life in America’s Republic. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2006. ]] [[Loss, Christopher P. Between Citizens and the State: The Politics of American Higher Education in the 20th Century. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2014. |Loss, Christopher P. Between Citizens and the State: The Politics of American Higher Education in the 20th Century. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2014. ]] [[Rueben, Julie. Making of the Modern University: Intellectual Transformation and the Marginalization of Morality. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. |Rueben, Julie. Making of the Modern University: Intellectual Transformation and the Marginalization of Morality. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. ]] Scott, Anne Firor “The Ever Widening Circle: The Diffusion of Feminist Values from the Troy Female Seminar, 1822-1872,” History of Education Quarterly 19 (1979), 3-25. Veysey, Lawrence. Emergence of the American University. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1970. [[Thelin, John R. A History of American Higher Education. Baltimore, Md.: John Hopkins University Press, 2004. |Thelin, John R. A History of American Higher Education. Baltimore, Md.: John Hopkins University Press, 2004. ]] [[Veysey, Lawrence. Emergence of the American University. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1970. |Veysey, Lawrence. Emergence of the American University. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1970.]] [[Wallerstein, Peter. Higher Education and the Civil Rights Movement: White Supremacy, Black Southerners, and College Campuses. Gainesville, Florida: University Press Florida, 2009. |Wallerstein, Peter. Higher Education and the Civil Rights Movement: White Supremacy, Black Southerners, and College Campuses. Gainesville, Florida: University Press Florida, 2009. ]] [[Wilder, Craig Steven. Ebony and Ivy: Race, Slavery, and the Troubled History of America's Universities. London: Bloomsbury Press, 2014. |Wilder, Craig Steven. Ebony and Ivy: Race, Slavery, and the Troubled History of America's Universities. London: Bloomsbury Press, 2014. ]] American K-12 ' [[Adams, David Wallace. Education For Extinction: American Indians and the Boarding School Experience. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1995.|Adams, David Wallace. ''Education For Extinction: American Indians and the Boarding School Experience. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1995.]] [[Anderson, James. The Education of Blacks in the South, 1860-1935. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1988. |Anderson, James. The Education of Blacks in the South, 1860-1935. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1988. ]] [[Bailyn, Bernard. Education in the Forming of American Society: Needs and Opportunities for Study. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1960. |Bailyn, Bernard. Education in the Forming of American Society: Needs and Opportunities for Study. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1960. ]] [[Cremin, Lawrence Arthur. The American Common School: An Historic Conception. New York: Columbia University Press, 1951. |Cremin, Lawrence Arthur. The American Common School: An Historic Conception. New York: Columbia University Press, 1951. ]] [[Goldstein, Dana. The Teacher Wars: A History of America’s Most Embattled Profession'.' New York: Doubleday, 2014. |Goldstein, Dana. The Teacher Wars: A History of America’s Most Embattled Profession'.' ''New York: Doubleday, 2014. ]] [[Katz, Michael. Reconstructing American Education. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1989. |Katz, Michael. ''Reconstructing American Education. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1989. ]] [[Kliebard, Herbet. Struggle for the American Curriculum, 1893-1958. London: Routledge, 2004. |Kliebard, Herbet. Struggle for the American Curriculum, ''1893-1958. London: Routledge, 1986. ]] [[McGuinn, Patrick. No Child Left Behind and the Transformation of Federal Education Policy, 1965-2005. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 2006. |McGuinn, Patrick. ''No Child Left Behind and the Transformation of Federal Education Policy, 1965-2005. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 2006. ]] [[Paterson, James T. Brown v. Board of Education: A Civil Rights Milestone and its Troubled Legacy. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. |Paterson, James T. Brown v. Board of Education: A Civil Rights Milestone and its Troubled Legacy. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. ]] [[Ravitch, Diane. The Death and Life of the Great American School System: How Testing and Choice Are Undermining Education. New York: Basic Books, 2011. |Ravitch, Diane. The Death and Life of the Great American School System: How Testing and Choice Are Undermining Education. New York: Basic Books, 2011. ]] [[Rudolph, John. Scientists in the Classroom: The Cold War Reconstruction of American Science Education. Palgrave Macmillan, 2002. |Rudolph, John. Scientists in the Classroom: The Cold War Reconstruction of American Science Education. Palgrave Macmillan, 2002. ]] [[Reese, William J. America’s Public Schools: From the Common School to "No Child Left Behind.” Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2011. |Reese, William J. America’s Public Schools: From the Common School to "No Child Left Behind.” ''Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2011. ]] [[Shapiro, Adam. Trying Biology: The Scopes Trial, Textbooks, and the Antievolution Movement in American Schools. Chicago, Ill.: University of Chicago Press, 2013. |Shapiro, Adam. ''Trying Biology: The Scopes Trial, Textbooks, and the Antievolution Movement in American Schools. Chicago, Ill.: University of Chicago Press, 2013. ]] [[Tyack, David. The One Best System: A History of American Urban Education. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1974. |Tyack, David. The One Best System: A History of American Urban Education. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, ''1974. ]] [[Tyack, David and Cuban, Larry. Tinkering toward Utopia: A Century of Public School Reform. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1997. |Tyack, David and Cuban, Larry. ''Tinkering toward Utopia: A Century of Public School Reform. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1997. ]] [[Williams, Heather. Self-Taught: African American Education in Slavery and Freedom. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2005. |Williams, Heather. Self-Taught: African American Education in Slavery and Freedom. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2005. ]] [[Zimmerman, Jonathan. Whose America?: Culture Wars in the Public Schools . Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 2005.|Zimmerman, Jonathan. Whose America?: Culture Wars in the Public Schools . Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 2005.]] '''Philosophical/Critiques of the Institution [[Bourdieu, Pierre. Reproduction in Education, Society and Culture, 2nd Edition. Sage Publications, 2002. |Bourdieu, Pierre. Reproduction in Education, Society and Culture, 2nd Edition. Sage Publications, 2002. ]] [[Young, Michael. Knowledge and Control: New Directions in the Sociology of Education. Macmillan, 1971. |Young, Michael. Knowledge and Control: New Directions in the Sociology of Education. Macmillan, 1971. ]] Comparative/Global: [[Bender, Thomas. The University and the City: From Medieval Origins to the Present. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1991. |Bender, Thomas. The University and the City: From Medieval Origins to the Present. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1991. ]] [[Bagchi, Barnita; Eckhardt Fuchs; Rousmaniere, Kate, ed. Connecting Histories of Education: Transnational and Cross Cultural Exchanges in Post-Colonial Education. Oxford: Berghahn Books, 2014. |Bagchi, Barnita; Eckhardt Fuchs; Rousmaniere, Kate, ed. Connecting Histories of Education: Transnational and Cross Cultural Exchanges in Post-Colonial Education. Oxford: Berghahn Books, 2014. ]] [[Carson, John. The Measure of Merit: Talents, Intelligence, and Inequality in the French and American Republics, 1750-1940. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2006. |Carson, John. The Measure of Merit: Talents, Intelligence, and Inequality in the French and American Republics, 1750-1940. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2006. ]] [[Clark, William. Academic Charisma and the Origins of the Research University. Chicago, Ill.: University of Chicago Press, 2007. |Clark, William. Academic Charisma and the Origins of the Research University. Chicago, Ill.: University of Chicago Press, 2007. ]] [[Elman, Benjamin. Civil Examinations and Meritocracy in Late Imperial China. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2013. |Elman, Benjamin. Civil Examinations and Meritocracy in Late Imperial China. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2013. ]] Jacobs, Margaret D. “Maternal Colonialism: White Women and Indigenous Child Removal in the American West and Australia, 1880-1940” Western Historical Quarterly 36 (2005), 453-76. [[Tony, Taylor; Guyver, Robert, ed. History Wars and the Classroom: Global Perspectives. Information Age Publishing, 2011. |Tony, Taylor; Guyver, Robert, ed. History Wars and the Classroom: Global Perspectives. Information Age Publishing, 2011. ]] [[Walton, Whitney A. Internationalism, National Identities, and Study Abroad: France and the United States, 1890–1970. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2009. |Walton, Whitney A. Internationalism, National Identities, and Study Abroad: France and the United States, 1890–1970. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2009. ]]